


red & black & slimy green

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Halloween event, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A demoness finds pleasure with a witch.





	

Enchantress's hair felt like threads of silk between Satana's fingers. Satana had to keep herself from running her fingers through it, instead pulling back the green collar of the other girl's costume and exposing the pale and goosebump covered skin beneath. She leaned down, first pressing her lips against Enchantress's icy skin before nipping at the sides of her neck with razor sharp teeth; though Satana was after souls, there was no reason to deny herself to the pleasures of the flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending them on missions together made me ship them...


End file.
